marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Strange (MMCU)
Doctor Strange is the fourteenth in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and stars Benedict Cumberbatch, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Tilda Swinton, Rachel McAdams, Benedict Wong and Mads Mikkelsen. Summary Kaecilius and his followers steals a ritual from a book belonging to the Ancient One, the Supreme Sorcerer. The Ancient One chases after them put they escape with the pages they there working for. Stephen Strange, an acclaimed neurosurgeon, completes a operation and then loses both is hands in a car accident. Christine Palmer tries to help him move on, but Strange, firmly believing he can regain use of his hands, instead uses all his resources pursuing experimental surgeries. Strange finds out about Jonathan Pangborn, a man who was able to walk again, and finds him. He tells Strange to go to Kamar-Taj. Strange is taken to The Ancient One by Baron Mordo. The Ancient One shows Strange her powers and he begs her to teach him, The Ancient One reluctantly agrees as Strange reminds The Ancient One of Kaecilius. Strange begins training with Mordo, The Ancient One and Wong, the master of the library. While training Strange learns many things like how cast the Eldritch Whips and Mandalas of Light, the ability to use Sling Ring to teleport, allowing his astral spirit to be a part of the astral dimension and he also becomes the owner of the Cloak of Levitation, a cloak which gives Strange the ability to fly, the Eye of Agamotto, a magical object that can see through illusions and disguises, create powerful shields and portals other dimensions. While training Strange learns about the three buildings called Sanctums that protect the Earth from other dimensions and each of the Sanctums are protected by sorcerers. Over the months Strange advances quickly and breaks the rules has he starts reading from The Ancient One book and sees what pages Kaecilius stole with the use of time stone Wong and Mordo find out what he doing and warns him about breaking the laws of nature. Kaecilius and his followers use the stolen pages to begin summoning the powerful Dormammu of the Dark Dimension, where time does not exist and all can live forever. This destroys the London Sanctum, and sends Strange from Kamar-Taj to the New York Sanctum. Kaecilius and his followers attack Strange until Mordo and the Ancient One arrive. Strange and Mordo become disillusioned with the Ancient One after Kaecilius reveals that her long life has come from her own use of Dormammu's power. Kaecilius mortally wounds the Ancient One, and escapes to Hong Kong. The Ancient One makes Strange the Supreme Sorcerer has he willing to break the rule to save the Earth. She then dies. Strange and Mordo arrive in Hong Kong to find Wong dead and the Sanctum destroyed, with the Dark Dimension engulfing Earth. Strange uses the Eye to turn back time and save Wong. Then Strange creates an infinite time loop with the time stone inside the Dark Dimension that traps himself and Dormammu in the same moment forever. After killing Strange many times Dormammu reluctantly agrees to leave Earth if Strange undoes the time loop, taking Kaecilius and the followers with him. In a mid-credits scene Strange agrees to help Thor, who has brought his brother Loki to Earth, to search for their father Odin. In a post-credits scene, Mordo confronts Pangborn and steals the energy he uses to walk stating that Earth has "too many sorcerers". Cast * Benedict Cumberbatch - Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange * Chiwetel Ejiofor - Baron Mordo * Tilda Swinton - The Ancient One * Rachel McAdams - Christine Palmer * Benedict Wong - Wong * Mads Mikkelsen - Kaecilius * Benjamin Bratt - Jonathan Pangborn * Chris Hemsworth - Thor Category:Doctor Strange Franchise Category:PG-13 Category:Movies Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe (MMCU)